Blind Date
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Hanya pertemuan singkat antara Yifan yang brengsek dan Tao yang menyenangkan. Akankah kencan buta mereka berjalan sempurna? An Taoris/Kristao/Fantao fanfiction.


**Title: Blind Date  
**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

"Qian jiejie! Bangun!"

Matahari belum lama terbit, tapi teriakan sudah menggema di sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota Hongkong. Seorang namja berambut keemasan tampak sibuk di dapur sambil terus memanggil kakak perempuannya yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar.

"Jiejie!"

Masih tak ada respon positif.

"Wu Qian!"

Selembar lap meja mendarat di kepalanya. "Wu Yi Fan! Seperti itu cara membangunkan kakak perempuanmu?"

Yifan menoleh tanpa rasa berdosa. "Kau tidur seperti orang mati, jie."

"Memang lama-lama aku akan mati sungguhan jika harus mengalami tekanan darah tinggi setiap pagi karena teriakanmu." Balasnya kesal, berusaha mengikat rambut bangun tidurnya yang acak-acakan.

Yifan hanya terkekeh, terlampau sibuk memindah makanan ke meja makan.

"Woah." Qian terpukau melihat _sandwich_ mungil berbagai isi yang ditata sedemikian rupa seperti di hotel berbintang 5. "Kemampuanmu memasak semakin mengerikan, Wu. Carilah istri secepatnya."

Yifan menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Oke, suami." Qian mengoreksi.

Yifan hanya menyeringai. "Tidak mudah untuk mencari seseorang yang sama denganku, jie."

"Aku tahu seseorang!" Qian mengangkat sumpitnya riang. "Mau kukenalkan?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan seleramu."

Qian menarik ujung rambut Yifan kesal. "Pokoknya aku akan mengenalkan kalian."

"_Another blind date?"_ tanya Yifan dengan wajah mual. "Tidak terima kasih. Kami selalu berakhir di kamar hotel, dan _that's it._ Tidak pernah ada yang layak untuk kencan kedua."

Qian mengernyit jijik. "_Too much information_, adikku yang manis."

Yifan tertawa. "Kenyataan memang pahit, jie."

"Lebih pahit lagi melihat wajahmu setiap bangun tidur padahal aku seharusnya melihat wajah suamiku." Balas Qian pedas, terlihat menderita.

Yifan tertawa semakin keras. "Suami yang mana? Yang bahkan tak berani menemuiku itu?"

"Oke, belum jadi suami, tapi seharusnya aku sudah tinggal bersama dengannya kan?"

Yifan mengetuk kepala Qian dengan buku jarinya. "Tinggal bersama? Suruh dia datang melamar dulu baru akan ku ijinkan!"

"_Ugh, over protective all the way."_ Qian memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau semakin terobsesi padaku karena terlalu lama sendiri, Fanfan."

Yifan mengakuinya dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya berjalan dengan begitu lancar, ia selalu sampai rumah jam 5 sore karena ia juga tidak terlalu suka minum-minum sepulang kerja dengan teman sekantor. Dan itu membuatnya jadi terobsesi menjaga kakak satu-satunya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memang apalagi yang harus dilakukannya?

"Aku akan pindah sekarang juga kalau nanti siang kau tak mau menemuinya." Qian memberi keputusan final.

Yifan menutup matanya pasrah. _Kenapa wanita selalu se-merepotkan ini._ "Oke."

"YEAY!" Qian bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kencan kedua dengannya."

Qian mengabaikan, "Sekarang kita harus memilih pakaian untuk nanti!"

Yifan hanya pasrah diseret ke kamarnya.

_Oh Lord._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Yifan mengecek jam tangan untuk yang ke 10 kalinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia benci sekali orang yang terlambat. Ini sudah awal yang buruk.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Suara itu begitu tenang, nyaris tanpa dosa. Yifan mendongak, bersiap mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang sopan kepadanya, mengingat orang itu sudah membuatnya menunggu lama hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini. "Kau-"

_Oh wow, he's a piece of art._

Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap, ditata begitu rapi dengan poni depan yang pendek. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan uratnya yang bertonjolan. Bahunya terlihat bidang, dan tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan Yifan.

_Apa kali ini aku yang akan jadi bottom?_

"Huang Zi Tao." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Yifan tersadar dan menjabat tangannya.

"Ah, aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Qian jiejie." Komentarnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk sebelum Yifan mempersilakannya.

Yifan tersenyum canggung. "Dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu. Dia pikir kita mungkin akan bisa saling mengenal dengan baik."

"Aku orang yang menyenangkan, kau akan menyukaiku dengan mudah." Ia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi serius, namun tertawa beberapa detik kemudian.

Yifan membeku di tempat. Bukan, bukan karena _joke _itu, tapi karena tawanya. Demi Langit, ia tertawa dengan cantik sekali, begitu lepas.

_Jiejie benar._

"Jadi, kau masih sekolah?" Yifan bertanya setelah Tao akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

Tao mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya yang baru datang. "Tahun terakhir. Fakultas hukum."

"Wait, kau ingin menjadi pengacara?"

"Tidak. Hakim!" Ia menjawab dengan riang. "Sejak kecil aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi penentu hidup seseorang."

Yifan mengernyit. "Maksudmu apakah seseorang itu harus dihukum atau tidak?"

"Ya!"

Yifan mengerjap beberapa kali. _"Woops, that's scary."_

Tao kembali tertawa. _Oh Lord_, Yifan tidak yakin apakah ia sekarang sedang di bumi atau di surga.

"Um, jadi, pekerjaanmu?"

Yifan kembali tersadar. "Ah? Hanya _supervisor_."

Oke, sebenarnya direktur, tapi yah ia hanya ingin sedikit mengetes.

"Benarkah? Padahal kau baru bekerja beberapa tahun kan? Kenaikan pangkatmu secepat itu?"

Yifan ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Zitao. Benar-benar polos.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak akan bisa membelikanmu hal seperti ini." Yifan meneruskan aktingnya, menunjuk tas merek_ Gucci_ yang tergeletak di meja.

Tao tertawa lagi. _Dia benar-benar banyak tertawa kan? _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membelikannya kalaupun kau mampu. Seleramu pasti buruk sekali."

Yifan mengakuinya dalam hati. Itu sudah cukup dibuktikan oleh Qian yang tak pernah memakai barang pemberiannya selain di dalam rumah. Sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu curiga, tapi setelah Qian memakai dress pemberiannya di dalam rumah, ia sedikit banyak jadi yakin. Yah, kenyataan memang pahit.

"Hey, earth to Yifan, earth to Yifan…" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan yang sedang melamun.

Yifan tersadar, "Ah, maaf.." tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Tunggu, kau lebih muda dariku 3 tahun kan?"

"Ya."

"Jangan panggil aku Yifan, _then."_

Tao menatapnya bingung dengan mulut penuh kue. "Lalu?"

"Um, gege?" Yifan tertawa canggung, merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. "Tidak, tidak. Lupakan. _That's a very bad idea_."

"Okay." Tao terbahak, "Gege?"

Yifan memejamkan matanya frustasi, "Tidak dengan nada seperti itu."

"Gege?" Tao menaikkan suaranya, menjadi terdengar seperti anak perempuan yang baru puber.

"_Stop_." Yifan mengerang. "Sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk."

Tao tertawa, yah, secantik biasanya. "Kenapa? Suaraku kurang menggoda?"

_Terlalu menggoda, Tao. Terlalu._

"Mahasiswa jaman sekarang begitu mengerikan." Keluh Yifan yang kembali mengundang tawa dari Tao.

"Memangnya-" ucapan Tao terhenti, disela oleh suara deringan pelan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, sepertinya itu _alarm_. Ia menatap Yifan dengan pandangan menyesal. "Aku harus pergi, ada pertemuan dengan beberapa dosen untuk membicarakan tugas akhir. _I'm so sorry."_

Biasanya di saat seperti ini Yifan akan mengatakan '_Wanna have some fun?', _dan biasanya itu akan membuat pasangan kencannya membatalkan apapun itu urusan mereka, lalu mereka akan berguling-guling di kamar hotel sampai pagi, walaupun setelahnya Yifan tidak akan menghubungi orang itu lagi. Tapi hal itu sudah sangat sering terjadi hingga mengubah definisi Yifan tentang kencan buta.

Tao berdiri, memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang ia selipkan di bawah tatakan gelas. "Percakapan yang menyenangkan sekali malam ini. Terimakasih."

Yifan ikut berdiri, berjalan mengiringi Tao sampai ke mobilnya. "_I have a lot of fun as well."_

Tao tersenyum, tanpa diduga, ia mencium pipi Yifan dengan berani sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Yifan membeku di tempat.

_What is air? How to breath?_

Suara gas yang halus dari mobil Tao membuatnya tersadar. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengetuk pelan jendela dengan lapisan hitam pekat itu.

Tao membuka jendelanya dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa?"

"_Second date?" _

Tao tertegun lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, manis sekali. "_Sure._ Kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang ingin kencan kedua."

Yifan mengulurkan ponselnya, memberi isyarat agar Tao menuliskan nomornya di situ. "Memang bukan."

"Berubah pikiran, huh?" goda Tao, menunduk fokus untuk memasukkan nomornya ke ponsel Yifan.

"Tao?"

"Ya?" Tao menoleh.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tapi yang jelas bibir keduanya menempel di antara celah jendela yang sempit.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Heiiii, sesuai janji, aku kembali meramaikan FFN dengan FF taorissss, yuhuuuu *kibar banner*

Dan yah, sebelumnya aku udah janji buat bikin serial drabble mingguan kan? Aku share akhir minggu ini mungkin, soalnya minggu kemarin responnya nggak begitu bagus. Jadi gimana? Ada yang mau drabble itu di share?

DAN SIAPA YANG UDAH LIAT CALL ME BABYYY? UGH TAONYA GANTENG BANGET MAMA NGGAK KUADH. UDAH GITU DIA PANTES BANGET JADI HOLANG KAYA PAKE MOBIL BAGUS BEGITUH. AAAAAAAAA CENYOL SAMA SEHUN JUGA GANTENG BANGET, SEMUA GANTENG AKU KUDU PIYEEEEE *malah fangirlingan* Pada masih hidup kan tapi?

By the way, hit the review! Kritik dan sarannya yaaah. Thanks for reading guyss *hugs*

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


End file.
